In the Darkness
by Maeve Of the Nile
Summary: It has been two years since the events of Batman Begins and the Joker has killed Rachel.Bruce struggles to deal with his pain and his dual identity. as if things couldn't get worse a friend from the past decides to pay him a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. (Much to my disappointment) or any other ideals from the movie. **

**Chapter 1 **

"_Mom I'm home!" I said walking into the apartment I shared with my mom in Gotham. As I took off my coat and set my _

_keys on the table by the door. I noticed that my mom did not respond to me. "Mom, mom are you….. my hands flew up to my _

_mouth as I saw some madman holding a knife to my mother's jugular. My mom's clothing was torn and the skin around her _

_neck was bruised. He tried to rape her! _

_ This realisation came all to quickly and I took a closer look at the man holding the knife. __Recognition came flooding to me, _

_he was some Jack the ripper copycat my mother had put behind bars when I was 5. My __mother was an investigator for the _

_Gotham police and good one too. We had just moved from Russia a year ago and the police __were struggling to catch this man. _

_With the help of my mother they did. He was sentenced to life in jail. But that was before __Gotham's justice system fell to the _

_corrupt. It appeared that he was released early no thanks to Falzone I'm sure, and he was __back to show his gratitude to my _

_mother no doubt. "Stay where you are if you want her to live." He told me I reached into my __pocket for my cell phone and _

_quickly dialled 911 without averting my gaze from him. The department would recognize the __number and make their way over. _

_Now if only I could keep him busy until they arrived. _

_ "Okay, just let her go you can have anything you want just let my mom go." He chuckled and looked down at my mother. _

_"Anything I want eh, wait I remember you, yes the little girl hiding behind her daddy as mommy over here put the handcuffs on _

_me. You stood there watching her taking my life from me and now, now you get to watch again as I take hers." _

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as he slit my mother's throat, her lifeless body falling to the floor. As her body fell I heard _

_sirens in the distance, he heard them too and decided to run. So I ran after him only to have him grab the nearest vase and wack _

_me over the head with it. The Police never caught him, Falzone probably kept him hidden from the police or the police just _

_simply did not want to find him. It had been a year and they had not found him that was when I decided to go back to Russia. _

_ That was almost 10 years ago and yet I remember it as if it were yesterday. After my mother's death I decided to go back _

_to __Russia to live with my grandmother, I had nothing left in Gotham my father had been dead since I was 10 , my best friend _

_disappeared and then my mother. I felt so weak after my mother's death. That day haunting my dreams leaving me with _

_sleepless nights. I was weak then and couldn't do anything to save her. I was convinced that if I was stronger I could have _

_somehow saved her. So I became what the people of St. Petersburg called the "Angel of Darkness." Giving a voice to the _

_voiceless, and hope to the hopeless of St. Petersburg. I however, refered to myself as the Black Angel. Then my grandmother _

_died 4 months ago and I hear from a friend in Gotham that one of my friends a Rachel Dawes had died and that my old friend _

_Bruce is alive. So here I am on a plane back to the city that took everything from me. But now I return a stronger person than _

_before, and once there I am going to find the man that killed my mother and show him what it truly feels like to have your life _

_taken away. I looked out the window of the plane to see the city, I was back, back in Gotham. _

That's the first chapter hope you like it please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Christian Bale. (Much to my disappointment) or any other ideals from the movie. **

**Author's note: I made a mistake on the spelling its Falcone not Falzone, and it has been 9 not 10 years since her mother's death she is 2 years younger than Bruce making her 30.**

**Chapter 2 **

_ She was in New York on a special case; I thought she was safe, at least from my enemies. As usual I was deluding myself; I didn't want to admit that something was horribly wrong. The Joker had gotten himself a partner, another psycho who called himself "The Riddler." He would leave riddles at the scene of the crime. Riddles that once solved would lead to the next stop or victim they were going to. It took me longer than usual to figure out his latest riddles. I just couldn't understand what the riddles were leading up to, that was until it was too late. _

_ They had Rachel the day she was to suppose to leave they had kidnapped her, the rest of the riddles were clues as to where she was so I could find her, a trap I knew it but I had to risk it. I put the clues together and came up with one place the old abandoned church just north of my home. When I arrived there, the church was deserted, but I wasn't fooled. Organ music was playing softly and there by the alter lay a………lay a…..coffin! I rushed over to have my worst fears confirmed inside was Rachel as beautiful as ever. _

_ "Well, well, well it seems that you managed to figure out my riddles it took you long enough, and you said he was intelligent." I recognised the voice to be that of the Riddler. "Don't underestimate the bat, Oh don't worry bat boy she's not dead………yet." The joker let out one of his maniacal laughs before he showed himself. Anger began to boil up inside of me I had to get her out of here. "We've drugged her, see if she doesn't get this antidote into her system in about oh 30 minutes, the drug we gave her will take its full effects and kill her." I quickly approached the two of them only to have some of there goons step in front of me. "Ah, ah, ah impatient as well as slow, now where was I ah yes if you want this little antidote- he shook the test tube as he said this "you must answer my riddle and chose your answer wisely for if you're wrong I drop the tube if you're right you can have it. By the way did I mention this is the only antidote ever to be made to counteract the effects of the drug." _

_ He smirked then looked at the Joker who said the riddle. "What is as pure as the snow, but can burn like the flame and is the hardest to say, remember tic toc bat boy." I thought about this for a few seconds then answered. "The truth." Their smiles quickly vanished "hmm correct here is your antidote….catch!" with that last word he threw it up in the air and they both made their escape just as I was about to catch, a shot rang out and the next thing I knew the tube was shattered. I let out a cry I hardly recognised as my own. I rushed Rachel to Mr. Fox and took a piece of glass from the floor, hoping the residue from the glass would give Mr. Fox enough to recreate the antidote. I was wrong the bullet that broke the glass wasn't an ordinary bullet it released a toxin into the antidote contaminating it and making it impossible to reproduce. That night has haunted my dreams for the past three days. What good was being Batman if I couldn't even save the one woman I had ever loved. _

It was three in the morning at the Wayne Manor and the phone rang, Bruce down in lower levels of the southeast wing could not hear the phone ring, so Alfred made his way to the nearest phone. "Hello Wayne Manor." He said waiting for a response. "Alfred." Spoke a soft yet heavily accented feminine voice. "Yes, who is this?" the voice let out a soft laugh. "You don't remember me Alfred the shy little Russian girl that used to hang around Rachel and Bruce." At her words the memory of that little girl resurfaced and Alfred smiled to himself. "Serenity, child how are you?"

"Glad to know that you do remember me Alfred, is Bruce really alive?"

"Yes he is though not doing very well I fear."

"Yes I heard of Rachel's death, its why I'm calling actually –

"At three in the morning do tell child." Again he heard her soft laugh.

"I am sorry Alfred time differences don't really phase me anymore. I had forgotten that at this time the rest of the world does sleep- Well not everyone Alfred thought.

"Quite alright now the reason for this early phone call?"

"Ah yes I am on a plane to Gotham from Russia as we speak and should be arriving in about 7 hours, I'm coming back Alfred. And as you know I have no one left in Gotham I was wondering if maybe you could take me to a hotel upon my arrival."

"I shall be there to escort you to your accomadations although I do not know if a hotel will be necessary."

"Thank you Alfred"

"No thanks are necessary child, now will I be telling Master Bruce about your arrival or would you rather he not know?"

"No, you can tell him if you wish it makes no difference. He will find out of my arrival sooner or later."

"Very well, I shall see you later on then."

"Yes, sorry again Alfred, later." With that she hung up and Alfred made his way to the lower levels of the southeast wing. An area that Bruce had referred to as "The Bat Cave."

Once he arrived he saw Bruce doing what he had been doing for the past 3 nights in a row. Study the movements of both the Joker and the Riddler. "Master Bruce you should get some rest." "I can't sleep anymore Alfred, you know that." Alfred nodded Bruce had been in this state since the night that Rachel died. "I received a rather unusual phone call just now." He said waiting for Bruce's reaction. "Who on earth would call at 3 in the morning Alfred." Bruce just gave him that look like what in the world are you talking about. "Someone who like doesn't sleep much I gather. Do you remember Serenity Trachioskwa?" at this Bruce cocked his head up to look at Alfred. The name rang a bell but he couldn't put a face to the name. "I think so what about her." "Well Master Bruce she is on her way to Gotham from Russia. She will be arriving in about oh 6 and half hours approximately, and we will be meeting her at the airport." Bruce just nodded. "Wait Serenity, I remember now, she was the little girl Rachel and I used to play with as kids, I went to Princeton with her." It was Alfred's turn to nod. "That is why I suggest you get _some_ rest." Bruce smirked and nodded leaving his work and headed back up to the upper levels of the manor with Alfred.

Later that Morning both Alfred and Bruce made their way to the airport. Alfred had made a sign with Serenity's surname so that she would be able to find them.

Serenity went over to get her luggage then made her way to the bathroom. She fixed her long dark auburn hair and placed it in a neat ponytail, and placed a little gloss on her pink lips. She casually walked out into the crowd of people waiting for friends and family. She looked around looking for the familiar face of Alfred or…… a sign. Just in the distance was a sign with her surname.

Bruce was looking around the airport at all the people when he saw a woman walk toward them. She wore black jeans that hugged long feminine legs and a white chemise with a white tang top under. He recognised immediately upon seeing her. The shy little Russian girl he grew up with was not a girl anymore. As she approached closer she met his gaze with her own. Her deep emerald eyes piercing him. "Hello Bruce."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman (hah if I did you'd be the ruler of the world).**

**Chapter 3 **

"_Hello Bruce." _She said as she approached him. He had changed a lot since she had last seen him, and yet he was still the same old Bruce. His chocolate brown hair neat and in place, he wore beige pants and a black turtleneck with a long leather coat. His hazel eyes just stared at her for a few seconds and in those seconds that little voice at the back of her mind told her she never should have come back here.

"Hello Serenity." Bruce replied as he gave her a weak but genuine smile. He was somewhat happy to see her, aside from Rachel she too had been his best friend until he disappeared. "It's been awhile."

Serenity smiled and nodded "Yes it has, its good seeing you again."

"You mean its good that I'm alive right." He said teasingly.

"That too." She laughed a bit just as Alfred chose that moment to intervene.

"Serenity good to see you made it to Gotham alright."

"Alfred, yes I'm fine and how are you?" she said walking over to old butler and giving him a big hug.

"Oh, quite well I assure you now we must be going." Alfred said letting her go and picking up her bag.

"Alfred please you don't have- Alfred raised his hand in a gesture to stop her. "It's quite alright Miss Serenity, now come."

"Always the gentlemen Alfred, is he just as stubborn with you?" she asked turning to Bruce. He chuckled "Yes, but then that's Alfred for you." Alfred just smiled and shook his head. "Glad to know I'm so insufferable." Serenity and Bruce just laughed. "Come Alfred you're right we should get going." Bruce replied guiding Alfred outside to the sleek black Porsche.

Alfred opened the trunk and placed Serenity's luggage inside while Bruce helped Serenity into the front seat and making his way to the driver's seat. Once Bruce had backed up and drove onto the road he spoke. "So I assume you would like me to take you to your mother's." The moment he mentioned her mother her throat constricted making it harder to breath she looked down at her hands and then to the side. She couldn't blame him he didn't know her mother had been killed, after all before he disappeared she was alive. "um….my mother passed away almost 9 years ago." Bruce inwardly kicked himself. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean- "Its ok Bruce really you didn't know." She gave him a weak smile. "I was hoping to stay at a hotel or something until I find a place for myself." At her words he got an idea and before he could think it through he proposed it. "You know your more than welcome to stay in the guest wing- "Oh I couldn't-"its ok really besides its not like Alfred or I use it and its not like we don't have the room." Alfred couldn't believe he had actually proposed that. He thought he would have to talk him into it, perhaps this girl would do him more good than he thought. "Oh well once you put it that way- he smiled to himself "Honestly its not a problem." "Do I have a choice?" she said teasingly he just flashed her a smile. "No not really, I really have to work on sounding more convincing don't I." she just laughed. Before she knew it they had arrived at the Wayne Manor.

When she looked up at the house all her childhood memories assailed her. She could actually see the children that she and her friends once were. This house reminded her of a time when things were carefree and that childhood innocence still existed.Bruce looked over at her and saw the same pain in her eyes that he himself had when returned to the manor 2 years ago. He knew exactly what she was remembering, because once he remembered the same thing too. "Memories?" he asked her she turned to him and answered. "Yeah, those were the days, running around, trying to outwit Alfred." Bruce chuckled a bit, he remembered those times. "Come, I'll show you the rest of the manor while Alfred prepares your room."

Serenity nodded and followed him around the manor as he showed her his home. Serenity particularly liked the small fitness/workout room he had, it would definitely come in handy. Once Alfred was finished with her room Bruce walked her over to the Guest Wing, which was located at the Northeast wing of the manor. "There's a kitchen downstairs, a study, a bedroom connected to a bathroom and a walk in closet, as well as a small living room. You are more than welcome to the rest the manor aside from my room and study." She nodded "That is given, thank you so much, I really appreciate it you didn't have to do this." Bruce turned to her. "Honestly its no problem, your one of my closest friends after all. Until you find a place of your own, consider this your home."

"Thank you." She inched closer to him and gave him a warm hug, "I missed you." She whispered as she let him go and walked into her room.

"I missed you too." Bruce had whispered as he too made his way back to his office.

Once Serenity was in the safety of her new room she went through her backpack and pulled out her long leather jacket, black wig, brown contact lenses and a small booklet. She knew that it would be dangerous for the Black Angel to make her appearance, she would have to wait there was still a lot of things that needed to be done one she could accomplish now. She opened the booklet and found the number that Jorkov had given her. Jorkov had been the provider of all her needs. He had created the contacts that would show no trace of her true eye colour as well as the black wig that too left no trace of her natural colour, along with many other things, he would be sending her motorcycle to a friend he said he had in Gotham one that would give her the help he could no longer provide. She picked up her cell phone and dialled the number. It rang 3 times before the person answered. "Hello."

"Yes is this Lucius Fox?"

**Well that's the chapter hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so I've been busy with school. I'll try to update more often. R&R. **

**Maeve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I could not hope to own batman, much to my chagrin.

Chapter 4 

"_Hello?" "Yes is this Lucius Fox?" _Serenity asked. "Yes, may I ask who it is I am speaking with?" "My name is Serenity Trachioskwa, I assume Jorkov has told you about me?" Upon hearing her name his memory sparked. "Ah yes, he informed me I would be hearing from you, how was your trip, good I trust." Serenity smiled, she had a feeling she would grow to like this Mr. Fox. "Yes the trip was smooth, may I ask when you can be free for a meeting, there is much we need to discuss." "Yes I believe so, well since your bike will arriving Thursday how about you come by then, say around 3." "Perfect, I'll see you then Mr. Fox bye." He sat there staring at the phone for a few minutes after he hung up. From what Jorkov had told him of his new associate, it seemed there would be one more person to lurk the night. The only question was would Batman align himself with or against her.

After getting off the phone with Lucius Serenity proceeded to pull out her black suit and lay it out on the bed along with her black heels before heading to the shower. Once she was done she proceeded to get ready for the funeral. She put her damp hair in a neat chignion and put on the black pant suit she had put out once she was done she grabbed a small black purse from her luggage and went to meet Bruce in the main hall.

Bruce had just finished putting on his black dress shoes when Serenity came down the stairs to the main hall. Her suit was a simple business black, but it was well tailored to fit her every curve. "Serenity, You can wait outside I'll just get the keys." She nodded and slipped her sunglasses on before stepping outside. Bruce shortly followed her, despite the occasion as usual Bruce looked impeccable, he wore a black Armani suit with a white shirt and matching tie. "Will Alfred not be joining us?" she asked. Before Bruce could answer the English butler stepped out and headed for the car. The car ride to the funeral home was a slient one, Serenity had heard how Rachel died and was still in a state of denial herself. Rachel had been one of her closetest friends in her days in gotham, and when Bruce had mysteriously disappeared she had immediately called. She was there at the funeral when her mom was killed and she was there to see her off to Russia, it was hard to believe that she was really gone.

When they arrived at the viewing, and saw Rachel in her casket, peaceful and unmoving a wave of deep sadness and loss hit both Bruce and Serenity. Tears escaped Serenity's eyes as memories assailed her, the three of them as kids playing hide and seek, Rachel and Bruce sitting in the front row of her first ballet recital. They all seemed like a different life now, light years away. They said their silent goodbyes before taking a seat behind her parents. The service with the funeral home went by swiftly, each of the viewers were instructed to leave rose petals atop Rachel's hands before they closed the casket. Once that was done they all gathered downstairs to watch as Bruce, Rachel's father and Alfred carried the casket into the herse before going to their own cars.

They drove to the cemetery a few minutes away from the funeral home. Where the casket was placed atop a stand infront of the priest. Everyone was instructed to sit as the priest gave the service. "Dear Lord, it is with heavy hearts that we commend Rachel Dawes into your loving and awaiting arms…." The priests words slowly faded as the reality of everything hit Bruce, Rachel was really gone, he would never see her sweet smile or hear her soft laugh ever again. He wouldn't wait for her after her shift so they could go for a coffee. She would no longer be there to tell him to be careful when his services as batman were needed. No more, not now, not ever again. The realization cause his throat to constrict and his heart to clench. He felt the tears slowly but surely slip from his eyes. He felt a squeeze and looked over to Serenity, she had gently but reassuringly given his hand a squeeze, her eyes glassy from her own tears. Alfred too placed a hand on his shoulder, simple gestures to remind him that he was not alone in his pain. Soon enough it was time to lower the casket but before that each there was instructed to take a rose and place it on the casket while saying their final goodbyes. Once they had each placed their rose and said goodbye the casket was lowered. In that moment Bruce's pain turned to anger, anger and frustration at himself with the knowledge that he could have done something to save her, but he couldn't. Not as Bruce and not as Batman he had failed her. How long would it be before he too failed all of gotham?

Serenity noticed the look in his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He looked over at her and she pulled him into a hug gently massaging the back of his scalp. He returned her embrace and tried to keep his composure. "She's really gone." He whispered. Serenity broke the embrace to look at him, and gently raised his chin to meet her eyes. "Bruce when my father died my mother she told me he wasn't really gone, because we never truly lose the ones we love as long as we keep their memory alive in our hearts." Bruce just looked at her, a woman who like himself had lost both of her parents and was no stranger to death, even though she could never know of the guilt weighing heavy on his heart. Yet she had managed to lighten his heart just a bit with her words. He silently pulled her in for another quick embrace. "Thank you." he whispered before letting her go.

When they arrived back at the manor it was nearly 6:00. They all changed out of their attire and into more comfortable clothing so they could eat. Dinner was eaten in silence, as emotions were still raw. After the meal Bruce excused himself for night, making his way to the southeast wing of the manor, he knew wouldn't get much sleep tonight so he figured he might as well do something productive.

Meanwhile Serenity changed into a pair of sweats and tang top, she grabbed her Ipod and made her way to the fitness room. Once there she pulled out a mat and stretched before going over to the bike. After her workout she noticed a tv and a bunch of instructional yoga tapes. She was surprised to see them there. She hadn't figured Bruce for a yoga type of guy. She herself loved yoga it helped calm her mind and it was the best way to maintain her endurance and flexibility needed for both her day job of ballet instructor as well as her very important night one. When she had enough she reseigned to her room and took out a couple of candles and lit them before sitting down crosslegged on the floor and allowed herself to cleanse her mind and body entering a deep state of meditation. Serenity had lost track of time, as she usually did when in one of her deep meditative trances, when a crash broke her intense focus.

Bruce had returned to the manor at midnight, he thought a patrol around the city would help him clear his head, boy was he wrong. The one night he needed to fight there was no one to fight with, yeah sure there was your petty everyday thief and mugger but that only lasted 5 minutes or so. It seemed both the Joker and the Riddler were hiding, which most likely meant that they were planning something. His nerves shot he made his way to his study and poured himself a glass of brandy. He told himself it was only one glass to calm him then he would return to the bat cave to try and figure out the Joker's next move. But one glass quickly turned to two and then three and in no time he was drunk, so drunk that instead of heading to his room he headed toward the northeast part of the building when he knocked into a side table and sent the lamp crashing to the ground. He ignored it and kept walking until he walked into a wall instead of a doorway. "Damnned it" he slurred.

Upon hearing the crash Serenity thought it was the wind or some raccoon outside until she heard a hard thud and a slurred Damn it. She made her way out of her room only to encounter a very drunk Bruce. " Serimnity" he slurred. " Bruce what have you done to yourself." He looked perplexed " Whys dere two of you?" Serenity sighed and went to help him to his room. As she walked with him a half awake Alfred stumbled up the stairs. "what seems to be the- oh dear." "There's a broken lamp down the hall, I'll get him to bed." Alfred nodded too tired to argue. "Where we goin?" he asked "Your bedroom so you can sleep." "But m'rooms that away." He said pointing behind her. "No Bruce your room is here, come on." She said dragging him to the bed. She proceeded to take off his robe so he could sleep more comfortably. She was shocked to find that all he wore was a pair of grey sweats. Her throat grew dry at the sight, his body was all lean muscle like a statue carved from marble. She forced herself to clear her mind and focus on getting him into bed. Once that was done, Alfred reappeared with a glass of water and 2 advil. Serenity took them and placed them on the night table. "Thank you Alfred you can go back to bed, I'll make sure he's ok." Alfred nodded and sleepily walked back to his chambers.

"Hear Bruce, take these, and have some water." He did as instructed and just as she was about to get up he grabbed her wrist. "Why?" he asked. She looked at him "Why what Bruce?" she said sitting back down beside him. "Why'd all the people I love leave me?" Serenity sighed a bit shocked that he would ask that. She considered it for a moment before replying. "There's not much we can do, sometimes things just happen, no matter how hard we think we could have changed them, in the end, their just what ifs, and believe me they don't want to leave _us_, they just do. Now get some sleep, you're going to need it." He nodded and she left his room, silently making her way back to her own. She knew that feeling of lonliness all too well. She had asked the same question to herself many times, never getting an answer even though the logical part of her kept saying what she had just told Bruce. It didn't make it hurt any less, the only thing that seemed to remotely help was the numbness that came with being the Black Angel. How she longed for that numbness now.

_spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always one reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_

_memory seeps from my veins_

_let me be empty_

_and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_in the arms of an angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here. _

**Well there's the chapter, I hope I continued the fic smoothly. Lets see if I can finish it this time. Continue to R&R. **

**Maeve**


End file.
